Mass Effect: Life
by Charlie4077
Summary: The sequel to my first story "A Third Chance" This story will further follow the lives of Shepard, his family, and his former crew. The primary focus still being on Shepard and Tali. Please do not read this without reading my first story. This story is rated M for the standard S.L.J. Safety. Language. Jack. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. -Keelah se'lei
1. Live and Love, Forgive and Forget

**My dear friends, loyal and new coming readers, I have returned with the sequel to my first story, ****_A Third Chance_****. This story, as the title implies is about the developing lives of Shepard and his family. While is is the main focus, I will also be doing more involving the other former members of the crew. **

**I do apologies for not bringing this to you sooner. I have had some major stress in my life recently but now that it has passed I can write freely again. Before you read please (and this is mostly for new readers) make sure you have read my first story, which can be found by going to my profile. Be sure to look at the author's note at the end of the chapter, because I have an exciting announcement. For now, please enjoy ****_Mass Effect: Life_****_._**

* * *

An anxious hush fell over the crowd. The center of the room cleared as two figures dressed in extravagant clothing walked out hand in hand. The lighting dimmed and a single spotlight shone down on the pair. The taller figure placed her hands on her partner's hips as the other placed hers on her companion's shoulders. Music began to play, soft music. The pair rotated in the center of the room being watched by all present but not noticing. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes, too ensnared in the moment to think of anything but the other person.

After a few minutes the music began to pick up. The tempo increased and the pair spun and twirled to the sound. The music was coursing through their veins as they danced. When the music finally spun itself to a stop so did the newlyweds. The crowd clapped and cheered but ceased, changing instead to a resounding "aaaaw" as the couple shared a kiss.

The lights came up and the music resumed. Other couples mover out and began to dance. The newlyweds moved out and toward the outer section of the room, seeing their friends talking and smiling.

Shepard looked over to the approaching couple and tapped Tali's shoulder. The Quarian turned and smiled behind her faceplate. "There you are. I knew there was a new couple around here somewhere" Shepard greeted.

Liara and Solana both smiled and chuckled a bit in near unison. Liara quickly regained her composure and sighed happily. "Thank you both so much for coming. I am glad you could make it." Liara paused for a moment and looked around, "I thought I saw Sheela with you earlier."

"I'm sure she is just off mingling..." Shepard looked around the room and spotted his daughter chatting with a Salarian woman. As he brought his gaze back he saw Garrus sitting at a small bar across the room. "I will be back."

* * *

Garrus sipped his drink as he held up his omnitool, which displayed the smiling face of Klymeet. "It's was a good Turian ceremony, Kly. Wish you could have been here."

"Me too. I'm sorry I have been so busy lately. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Garrus smiled and she returned the gesture.

Klymeet glanced down at a flashing console and sighed mournfully. "Garrus I'm sorry but I need to go. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Klymeet." Garrus closed his omnitool and sighed. _I miss that woman..._ Garrus lifted his brandy again and took a long sip.

"I'll have scotch," Shepard said to the Asari bartender. "And I'm sure it mean a lot to Liara to have you here, Aethyta." Shepard sat down on the stool next to Garrus.

The matriarch smiled and shrugged as she pulled out a glass and bottle of Earth scotch. "Whatever you say babe, just glad to see her with someone who can take care of her."

Shepard took a sip of scotch and looked over at his friend. It had been seven months since the kidnapping. Seven months since he had exploded at Garrus. Seven months since they had spoken.

"Hello, Garrus. How you doing?" Shepard asked awkwardly, rotating his glass on the bar.

Garrus looked over like someone had just woken him from sleep walking. When he saw it was Shepard he sighed. "Not great, not bad, but not great."

There was a pause for a short while. Neither one spoke, not knowing what to say. They just sipped their drinks, each trying to think of what to say next. In the end, it was Garrus who spoke first.

"Shepard, about what happened on Palaven-"

Shepard cut him off before he could finish. "Garrus, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have anticipated what happened. I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't-"

"You were angry and needed somebody to blame. I would likely have done the same thing in your position."

"Still doesn't make it right."

"I know, but it helped you."

Another pause, this time because they both knew nothing more needed saying. After a moment three pair finished their drinks and stood. Leaving the bar they went back where the newlyweds and Tali stood. Everyone smiling and laughing. Everything forgiven and forgotten.

* * *

**Short, I know but I think it is a good start. Now for the announcement. You may have noticed the lack f a cover for this story. What I need is a good picture, painting, drawing, etc. of Tali and Sheela. If you have any kind of artistic ability that would allow you to create such an image, then listen up. This will be a contest, whoever can create the best picture of Tali and Sheela (preferably out of their suits) will win an endorsement of their deviant art account (if they have one) and will receive a special prize which I will tell you about at the end of the contest. The only rules are that the art must look better than a stick figure, and if the picture is not appropriate enough to show to your grandmother, a priest, and a six year old girl then it should not be submitted.**

**I look forward to seeing what you all come up with. Until next time, farewell.**


	2. Smelling the Roses

**Hello again readers. This chapter is very short but I felt it was something I needed to do to remind myself what this series is really about. I will be putting up chapter three either later today or some time tomorrow. For now, please enjoy**

* * *

Shepard was sitting at his writing desk in his small make-shift office when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Glancing at the clock he saw it was only two in the afternoon. Tali's meeting with the Admiralty board wasn't supposed to be over until around six that evening, which meant it could only be his daughter.

Smiling, he put down his old fashioned pen and quickly placed it, as well as the paper he had been working on, into a small secret compartment in the desk and said "come in."

When the door opened his daughter walked in with a wide smile on her face. Returning it, he rotated his chair and patted his lap. Sheela giggled and sat down in her father's lap, putting her lef arm around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What have you been doing in here all day daddy?" she asked as she looked over at the empty surface of his desk before looking back at him.

"Just umm.. Been doing some reading. I found some interesting Asari folk tales on the extranet." Shepard replied, scratching the back of his neck.

After a few moments Shepard kissed his daughter's forehead and sighed. "I remember this young girl I saved from a burning hospital a few years back. Now she has been replaced by this seventeen year old, beautiful, young woman with a brilliant mind that could even give her mother a run for her money."

Shepard paused for a moment and put on as serious of a face as he could. "But if she tells her mother I said that she will not see another computer until she is seventy years old." Both of them burst out laughing and Sheela hugged her father tightly.

"Don't worry dad. Your secret is safe with me." Sheela sighed and smiled at her dad.

"You know what I remember about that little girl?" Shepard raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I remember a scared little girl who lost everything. I remember that girl being saved by a kind and brave man. I remember him taking her in and treating her like she was his own. I remember him listening to her whenever she needed him. And now, she has the most home she could ever have hoped for. Now she can feel safe."

Sheela stopped to wipe a tear from her eye and Shepard wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tight while she regained her composure. After a time she sighed and Shepard loosened his grip.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Shelly."

* * *

**Like I said, short. Anyway the contest for a picture of Tali and Sheela is still ongoing. If you need a description of Sheela to refresh your memory I will provide one at the end of this note. Like I said I will be uploading chapter three later today or tomorrow. Please remember to leave a review. **

**Sheela is about as tall as Tali, with dark auburn hair which is cut short and straight down to her chin, alabaster skin, soft amber eyes, and dark red lines in approximately the same locations as the ones on Tali's skin. Please email your entries to CharlieD1701 . I can't wait to see what you all come up with.**


	3. Stress

**Hello my friends. Here is chapter three all nice and clean for your enjoyment. Oh but remember, looking is free but touching costs cash. Anyhow, I am still hoping to get a picture from you readers for the cover of this story. In case anyone needs further reminders of the contest itself, please refer to the first chapter. I shall include another description of Sheela at the end of this chapter. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

"Admiral Zorah?... Are... Are you ok?" Tali's secretary asked hesitantly. The secretary stepped into the office to give the admiral a new demographic report when she saw the admiral passed out at her desk. Tali stirred slightly, letting out a tiny groan as she slowly lifted her head.

"Mmmm... Huh?" Tali looked around and suddenly went bug eyed realizing that she had fallen asleep at work. She began frantically straightening her desk and almost didn't notice her secretary standing there looking both confused and mildly frightened at the same time.

When Tali finally looked up at her secretary her desk was clean but her hair was frazzled, her clothing wrinkled, and she even had a small note stuck to her forehead from her desk.

"Oh, um yes. What did you need Pyra?"

The secretary hesitated for a moment and held e report behind her back. "Um well... It's not that important." The young secretary paused for a moment before adding "Perhaps you should go home and get some rest. You have been working eighteen hour days for three weeks now, ma'am."

"Don't worry about me, Pyra. I'm perfectly-" she paused for a moment yawning "fine... Absolutely fi-" Tali never finished her sentence, as she passed out mid word.

The secretary stood for a moment not sure what to do. After several seconds had passed she quietly left the room and looked up her boss's home number.

* * *

Shepard was about to fall asleep when he heard the communicator on the wall beep. He reluctantly stood and answered it. "Ugh... Hello?"

"Um hello, Commander Shepard? I um... I'm Pyra'Lunik, Admiral Zorah's secretary. Um... She has well..." she paused, unsure how to phrase her next few words.

"Listen, Pyra. I am very tired. It has been a long day. Please, just say you you need to say."

The secretary swallowed hard and sighed. "Your wife is passed out at her desk. You might want to come get her. She has been working eighteen hour days for three weeks, please don't let her try to come back to work until she proves to you she can operate well." Pyra stopped and went wide eyed at what she had just said and who she said it to.

Shepard was slightly taken aback. He hadn't expected her to be that blunt. "Umm alright. I will be there soon. Um thank you." Shepard cut the link and stood, putting on a robe and slippers.

* * *

Tali woke lying in bed and was slightly startled. When did I come home?... just then the door opened and Shepard stepped inside with some dextro lunch food on a tray. Tali smiled a little as Shepard sat next to her on the bed.

"Good, you're up. It's almost noon, ya know." Shepard said with a smile as he set the tray on the bedside table.

Tali's eyes went wide and she started to get up. "Oh Keelah! I need to get to work!" before Tali could even sit up Shepard had a hand on her shoulder and kept her pressed to the bed.

"No you don't. You are staying right here. I called Raan earlier today and told her you were not going to be at work for three weeks."

Tali gave Shepard a death glare, "You did what!? How dare you! I have a duty to the Quarian people! I can't just disappear for three weeks!" Tali struggled even more and Shepard had to hold her down with both hands.

"Tali, this is for your own good. You have been working excessive hours for several weeks straight. I was only going to keep you out of work for a week but Raan said I should make it three. I had to go pick you up last night because you passed out at your desk. So no, you will not be going to work. We are taking a vacation and if you argue I will just have to tie you up and carry you off world on my shoulder."

Tali stared at her husband in silence for a moment. Then she smiled deviously. "Well... When you put it that way..." Tali slowly reached up and ran a finger down her husband's spine as she sat up and brought her face closer to his. "Maybe a break wouldn't be so bad." Tali smiled wider and leaned in to kiss her husband.

After a while the two parted and they both sighed in unison. "I love you, John."

"I love you too. Now come on and eat. We have a lot of packing to do. We are going to see a couple old friends and the transport leaves tomorrow morning. Oh and don't worry about the house. Sheela is staying behind. Her QNC exams are in a week so she can't come along." Shepard paused for a moment, thinking. "Come to think of it I bet she will be glad to have the freedom for a while."

Tali smiled and giggled a bit. "Ok but if she burns down the house you have to build me a new one."

"Deal."

* * *

The next day Shepard and Tali were waving down at their daughter through the window as the shuttle departed. After Sheela had disappeared from view Tali turned to her husband and smiled beneath her visor. Anyone else would have missed the slight change in the glow of her eyes, but Shepard had spent years memorizing her facial signals. He smiled back lovingly and kissed the top of her head.

"So John, where are we going?" Tali asked with a curious and cutesy tone.

"Well, the first stop is Omega." Shepard didn't even get to the second location before Tali narrowed her eyes and pulled him to a more private area of the shuttle.

"Why the hell are we going there? The last time we were there I got jumped by a Batarian thug and you got shot in the ass."

Shepard chuckled at the memory and shook his head. "That is true, but this time we have a couple of advantages we didn't have before. First of all, we are Aria's VIP guests. Second, we are going to be under the protection of the leader of the Talons, who also happens to be Aria's right hand. Lastly, Jack is going to be there. If there is such a thing as safe on Omega, we will be it."

Tali sighed and hugged her husband. "If you're sure, then I am sure."

"Good, now let's get some rest, we have a long flight ahead of us."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just a friendly reminder to you, please review. Your reviews help me to know that what I am writing is worth the writing. I should have the next chapter up sometime in the next 2-3 days. Till next time, Keelah Se'lei.**

* * *

**Sheela is about as tall as Tali, with dark auburn hair which is cut short and straight down to her chin, alabaster skin, soft amber eyes, and dark red lines in approximately the same locations as the ones on Tali's skin. Please email your entries to CharlieD1701 . I can't wait to see what you all come up with.**


	4. We are Omega

**Hello again my friends. I know, given my record it is pretty freaky for me to be getting chapters out is rapidly, don't worry I am not dying or anything, just disciplining myself. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When the private shuttle, which Aria had arranged for the couple to use, arrived, they stepped and were greeted by a small squad of talon mercs. The talons had essentially taken on the role of law enforcement for Aria. After the Cerberus coop, they were the backbone of the restoration force. Though they were not exactly Aria's first choice for her forces, she didn't really have much choice.

The squad lead the duo through the crowded streets of the station toward Afterlife. Shepard looked around him at the new and cleaner structures and surfaces. After a minute he leaned over to Tali and whispered, "Is it just me, or does Omega look something relatively close to civilized?" Tali giggled at the comment and nodded as the couple entered Afterlife.

Shepard hadn't been to Omega since it was restored by Aria and her people. It looked almost exactly like it did when he first saw it all those years ago. Except somewhat cleaner. He remembered when he first met Aria...

* * *

Shepard walked up the stairs to the loft, Zaeed and Jack following close behind. As he approached the Asari figure standing at the top, he was stopped by a merc, who immediately proceeded to scan him.

"Stand Still" said the merc, leaving little argument room.

Shepard casually pulled his pistol from his hip and held it up. "If you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a very good job."

"Can't be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face." Said the Asari.

"I was told you were the person to talk to if I have questions." Shepard said, attempting to cut to the point.

"They're clean." the merc stepped aside as Shepard walked forward.

"Depends on the questions." Aria retorted.

"You run Omega?"

Aria chuckled, turning to look from the loft over the club. "I _Am_ Omega."

* * *

Shepard was drawn from his thought as he and Tali arrived at the loft. There was now an arm chair in addition to Aria's couch. Once again, the room seemed cleaner.

What surprised Shepard was not really the arm chair, the cleanliness, or even the new Talon guards. It was seeing Aria laying on her back with her head resting in the lap of a Turian woman. The Turian was lightly tracing lines up and down the sides of the Asari's neck. Shepard stood there for a moment as the mercs left, not exactly sure about what to do. After a while he cleared his throat, which caused the Aria to look in his direction casually at first, then she frantically sat up and straightened her clothes as her Turian companion chuckled.

"I hope we aren't disturbing you. We can come back later if you like." Shepard said teasingly as Aria's face turned a deep purple.

"Shepard, if you don't shut up I will kick your ass right in front of your wife." Aria snarled, she was about to make another threat when the Turian slid her arm around the Asari's back, calming her slightly.

"Now Aria, cut him some slack. After all, he did save both our lives and help us get Omega back." The Turian said in a calm tone.

Aria abruptly stood. "It was not Omega when Cerberus was here. I am what makes this place Omega. I am the one who brings order to the chaos of this place." She rotated facing out, looking over the club. "I am-"

Nyreen stood and put her arm around the Asari's waist, raising her voice slightly louder than her companion's. "_We_ are Omega."

Aria turned to her partner with a slightly annoyed look but her face softened unwillingly when their eyes met. She quickly shook it off and turned to her guests. "Alright... Fine. Welcome back to Omega Shepard and... Umm..." Aria trailed off, realizing she didn't know his wife's name.

"Admiral Tali'Zorah. We hope you will enjoy your stay here." Nyreen chimed in, trying to pull her girl from the fire. "Jack should be here soon to show you to where you will be staying."

* * *

The couple was sitting at a table in the club when Shepard was suddenly lifted out of his chair in a blue haze. Before he could react, he found himself flat on his back on the floor with Jack's boot in the center of his chest.

"There you are. I must say, you are disappointing me. Have you gone soft on me Shepard?" Jack said mockingly, chuckling a bit.

Shepard smirked and rolled, grabbing her boot and swinging her onto a nearby table. Before the biotic woman could get up Shepard grabbed her arms and pulled them up behind her back, pinning her down. "Soft? Nah, just thought I'd let you have a tiny bit of fun."

Shepard hoisted jack off the table back onto her feet, still holding her arms behind her back. The ex-con struggled a little and smiled, laughing. "You know, if you were anybody else, I would kick your ass so hard your daughter would feel it."

"Good to know you haven't gone soft either, Jack." Shepard released his former teammate and lightly smacked her on the back. "So, aren't you supposed to show us where we are staying, sugar puff?" Shepard said teasingly.

Jack's eyelid twitched a little, anger swelling up within her, then she snapped. "That's it Shepard!" she grabbed the ex-commander by the collar and lifted him into the air with a biotic fist. She stopped when she saw Tali's shotgun pointing in her face. "Ah hahahahahaha! Now this is just fucking hilarious!" Jack set Shepard down and put an arm around him and another around Tali. "Come on, I think you will like the place."

* * *

**There you have it readers. I am still hoping someone will submit a picture for the cover contest. If you need another reminder of Sheela's looks then please refer to chapter 3. Anyway, please remember to leave a review.**


	5. Love, Angry Love

**I am back everybody! I bring good tidings of chapters and beer... Ok no beer but I do have a chapter! I have no regrets about how long this chapter took because I have been studying like hell for the SAT... 'twas not fun to take. Anyway here is a new chapter for you. Please enjoy.**

* * *

After the couple had descended to the club to wait for Jack, Nyreen sat in the small armchair looking up at her Asari. Aria had a somewhat troubled look on her face and she was no longer willing to look the Turian the eye.

"Are you alright, Ari?" Nyreen asked kindly, reaching for her companion's hand. Aria quickly drew the hand away, out of Nyreen's reach.

"I'm fine." She replied sharply.

The Turian was slightly taken aback. "Ari... What's wrong with..." _wait a minute... I know that look, that is her holding back tears face... I haven't seen that look for a couple decades... _

"Aria, what's the matter." Nyreen grabbed her lover's hand and pulled her down into the Turian's lap. "Just tell me what's wrong before I have to tie you down and beat it out of you."

The Asari sighed and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

Nyreen could tell she was lying, and Aria knew it. "Ok fine. It's just... When you brought up us taking Omega back it reminded me of what happened in front of Afterlife. With the grenades..."

"What about it Ari? What has you so upset over a little creative nadeplay?" Nyreen asked, innocently.

Aria stared directly into Nyreen's eyes. "I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you again!" Aria fell silent and looked down toward the floor, obviously trying not to cry.

Nyreen was stunned for a moment. Aria had never mentioned any of this. Come to think of it, she had never talked about the incident, or asked how Nyreen had escaped. The Turian sighed and lightly stroked her lover's back.

"Ari... When those grenades went off, I slipped through a loose plate in the floor. I didn't even think about what it looked like from your angle..." Nyreen paused, proverbial gears turning in her head. "Oh spirits, Aria. I'm sorry."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Aria stood and pulled Nyreen up by the collar, bringing their faces close together. "It's alright, but if you tell anyone about this-"

"You'll have me chucked out the nearest airlock?"

Aria was stone faced for a second before she quickly kissed the Turian. "Oh shut up split lip." Aria said with mock disdain, lightly slapping the side of Nyreen's head.

* * *

Tali and Shepard followed Jack for a while as she lead them through the crowded streets and dark alleys of the station. Finally they arrived at their destination, a small apartment with what looked like a recently installed airlock decontamination system at the door.

The group crowded into the small chamber. The cycle took about five minutes during which the three were packed together tightly like sardines in a tin. When they were finally able to enter the apartment Tali was the only one who didn't seem bothered by the experience.

"Shepard, the next time you want to feel me up try not to do it with your wife in the room." Jack mocked as she let her hair Out of her ponytail. "Pretty rude to do it right in front of her."

Tali had taken off her visor and turned around quickly when she heard Jack's comment. Shepard was about to retort when Tali beat him to it. "I think it's only fair. After all you had your hands all over my rear the entire time."

Both Jack and Shepard stared at Tali in silence for a moment before simultaneously bursting out laughing. Tali joined in a moment later, glad that her joke had landed so well. The trio walked over to a small table in the corner of the room and sat down.

The apartment was rather small. One bedroom, one bathroom, and a combination living room and kitchen. The place was dimly lit even with the large window near the table. The walls were a dull steel color with patches of paint here and there, the patches being somewhat matched by the lightly carpeted flooring. All in all, not too shabby but certainly not a five star hotel.

Jack sat across from the couple at the table and leaned back in her chair to put her feet up on the table. "So what do you think of the place? It ain't much but, hell, it's better than most of the shit apartments around here." She said as she began unlacing her boots.

Tali and Shepard looked around the room, taking it in a little. "It's very nice Jack. I like it a lot." Tali said in a kind voice, trying not to be bothered by the small pile of filthy clothing just outside the bathroom door.

Jack paused for a moment and chuckled a bit. "Nice try Tali, but I'm not buying it. Shepard what do you think?" Jack glared at Shepard, almost like a challenge.

Shepard smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Honestly it's a shit-hole. But it's a nice shit-hole." Shepard said with a flat tone of voice.

Jack cracked a smile and resumed unlacing her boots. "Maybe you've still got balls after all Shepard. Guess she hasn't taken 'em from you yet."

Tali stood and grabbed Shepard's arm. "Come on, I want to go to bed."

"I'm not even tired Tali."

"Never said I wanted to sleep." Tali dragged Shepard through the bedroom door and locked it behind her.

Jack sat there for a few moments with a somewhat shocked look on her face. "... Fuck. My clothes are in there." Jack stood and walked over to the pile of dirty clothes and picked out some relatively clean clothes as she went into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

**Hey guys. Please remember to leave a review. I know I am breaking canon by keeping Nyreen alive but I figure Bioware gave us a female Turian so I shall use her. Seriously, I almost never break canon. I get a little slack.**

**Additionally I am about to just give up on the cover art contest and just get a friend of mine on DA to help me out. Please don't make me do that. It would mean more if you guys came up with the cover. Until next time, Shalak mo'tär!**


	6. Ωmegα

**Readers, fear not. I am still alive. I have been battling a nasty virus for over a week but I wrote whenever I could. I am finally feeling mostly better, minus a scratchy voice and cough. I have here a new chapter for your viewing pleasure. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Jack groaned and rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Looking around the apartment she saw her own dirty clothes, which was no shock to her. When she looked over to the bedroom she saw that the door was open and the room was vacant. Good... Maybe I can get a decent rest.

Jack stood and started walking toward the open doorway but paused when she heard the shower running. Maybe I'll bug Shepard first... Jack opened the bathroom door and crept inside. Using her bioethics for what she considered the most pointless and the most important reason to date, she turned the tap on the faucet to it's maximum heat and took a step back, waiting for a reaction. What she got was more than she bargained for.

Instead of hearing Shepard yell out she heard a mixture of a masculine shout and a feminine shriek. Before she could react, both Shepard and Tali jumped out of the shower, tearing off the curtain, and landing on top of Jack. Both very wet and quite exposed. Jack was forced onto the bathroom floor on her back as the combined weight of the couple impacted her.

The couple stood and shivered a little in the new cold. Temporarily forgetting their present "condition" the couple glared at Jack and literally threw her out of the room. Jack walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, pulled out a beer, and sat on the counter. "Yep, gonna be a good day."

* * *

Tali and Shepard decided to get out of the apartment for the rest of the day, seeing as they were only there for three days. They checked out the shops, stopped by Mordin's old clinic, and finally ended up in the VIP area of Afterlife.

The couple sat in a booth in a secluded corner of the club. Shepard sat with a drink in his right hand and his left arm around his wife. He looked over to the four bags of various items they had purchased and sighed. Looking back to Tali he gave a mock frown. "You're not gonna make me carry all that stuff back to the apartment are you?"

She giggled and lightly patted Shepard's cheek. "What's the matter? Little Jonny not strong enough to carry clothes?" she asked patronizingly. She paused for a moment and dug into the bag closest to her. Before Shepard could ask what she was doing she pulled out a small box and held it up to him. "That's too bad. I guess we will have to take everything back including these." Tali opened the box revealing a dark, lacy bra and matching thong. "These were the only things I would be wearing at our apartment on the Citadel, but I guess they have to-"

"Oh no they don't. Suddenly I feel like I could carry an Ox." Shepard said cutting her off and quickly placing the box back in its bag. Tali giggled and smiled at Shepard behind her mask.

The Quarian pulled herself up into her husband's lap and leaned against his chest. "That's good," she said with a yawn. "Because I think you might have to carry me too. I'm tired."

Shepard kissed the top of his wife's head, "alright but by the time we get back Jack will have taken the bed so we will be stuck on the couch... Unless you planned on getting her to switch or share with you."

Tali looked up at her husband for a moment before jumping out of his lap and picking up a bag. "Come on, let's go." Shepard stood, chuckling to himself and nodded.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

The young Quarian moved through the dark hallway with a small candle in one hand while the other glided along the wall, guiding her through the dark. She had been reading when the power went out. Finally arriving at her destination on the back porch of the house she managed to find the circuit breaker.

"Let's see what we have here..." she said to herself as she opened the small panel. After a few minutes of flipping breakers she sighed to herself and closed the box. "Well that's just perfect..." there were too many burnt out fuses to fix tonight.

Sheela returned to the house and lit a few more candles before returning to her room and sitting on the bed to continue reading. "I had better get those fixed before the girls come over in a couple days." Sheela opened her print copy of the complete works of William Shakespeare humming quietly to herself.

* * *

The couple was on their way back to the apartment when they were met by Nyreen and a couple of Talon mercs. "Shepardi need to talk to you for a minute my guards can take Tali back to Jack's apartment." Nyreen said.

Shepard looked to Tali and she nodded "It's fine go on." Shepard handed his bags to one of the mercs and walked away with Nyreen.

"So what do you need?" Shepard asked as he and Nyreen rounded a corner and proceeded down a somewhat dark alley.

The Turian put her arm around Shepard's shoulders "Well you are goingo help me surprise Ari. You probably don't know this but our anniversary of sorts is coming up soon and she seems to have forgotten. I am going to remind her, and you are going to help me.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to leave a review, whenever I see those it helps inspire me to keep writing. I know you guys don't like these short chaptes but I have some longer ones formulating in my brain right now. **

**Also I am calling off the contest. I was really hoping to get a cover made by one of you readers but I guess it simply is not going to happen.**


	7. Preparations

**Hello dear readers. I was hoping to get this out a couple days ago but Easter and family gatherings have to take priority. I hope you can understand. Well here it is. I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

Sheela stepped out of her skycar and walked into the large hardware store with a bit of spring in her step. She'd always loved coming here. For some reason she had always enjoyed being surrounded by components and tools.

She quickly found the fuses she needed and started to browse looking for parts and equipment that might interest her. After a while she noticed that the only thing she was finding were the glances of different Quarian guys who worked at the store. Deciding that they had seen enough she paid for the fuses and drove home.

When Sheela arrived she walked around to replace the fuses and restored power to her home. As she entered the house she barely had enough time to close the door behind her before the comm. on the wall beeped. _Hmm good timing..._

Sheela activated the link. "Hello?"

The face of a Quarian girl about the same age as Sheela appeared on the screen with a smile on her face. "Hey Sheela. We still good for tomorrow?"

"Yeah Mari. Why?" Sheela replied with mild curiosity.

"Well..." Mari said with a glance over her shoulder. "There is a girl that I wanted to introduce you to. I know you are keeping your... interests secret from your parents, so I thought now was a good time to introduce you. I have told her a lot about you and I think you'll like her." Mari finished smiling at Sheela excitedly.

Sheela was absolutely stunned. "I... um.. what would..." Sheela fumbled for a moment and finally asked "What's her name?"

Mari smirked at her friends nerves and slowly shook her head. "Nuh uh uh. It's a secret. I will tell you that she is not Quarian. But nothing else!" As if to punctuate her point Mari cut the link at the end of her sentence.

* * *

Tali arrived back at Jack's apartment and told her Talon escort to go on home. As she sat in the decontamination chamber she heard what sounded like yelling and nearly silent gunfire inside the apartment. Quickly she hopped up onto the seat and waited for the door to open.

When it did she peeked inside and saw Jack sitting on her couch yelling at some game she was playing on her omnitool. Upon closer inspection it was Blasto: The Game and Jack was having difficulty with the level she was on.

Tali chuckled and removed her visor. "Having trouble Jackie?" she asked tauntingly as she sat down next to the biotic.

Jack paused the game and glared at the Quarian for a moment before giving a small half-laugh. "Don't start shit with me girl. You don't want to fuck with me when I'm pissed." She sneered as she returned her focus to the game.

Tali smirked and grabbed Jack's arm pulling her omnitool closer to her and quickly finished the task Jack had been attempting to complete. "There. Now maybe I can get some sleep without you screaming at this game." with that Tali stood and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Jack stared at the game for a moment with mixed frustration and relief. _Fuck this shit... I'm too damn tired_. Jack turned off the game and stripped. _I'll deal with this shit tomorrow.._. Covering herself in a blanket on the couch she fell asleep.

* * *

Shepard and Nyreen had finally finished their preparations for the anniversary surprise for Aria when three in the morning rolled around. Shepard and Nyreen were both exhausted and sat on the Asari's favorite couch. Shepard looked over at the tired Turian and gave her a mildly confused look.

"I get why you wanted my help for the physical labor but I don't see why you wanted me to set up that cam-link system to the main monitor."

The Turian smiled and looked at her partner in crime. "Well, if you stick around for the surprise you will see why but you might not want to tell Aria if you enjoy it."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow and shrugged "alright. I'll stick around. Got anywhere I can sleep?"

The Turian stood and patted the couch. "I'll wake you before I bring Aria in tomorrow morning. She would be pissed if she found you asleep on her couch."

"Thanks. See you in the morning."

* * *

Sheela lay in bed thinking about what was going to happen the next day. _A girl... Mari is bringing a girl for me to meet... And not a Quarian... I wonder what she will..._ Sheela was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of the comm. on the wall. With a sigh she stood and walked over to her private terminal on her desk.

"Hello? Oh hey Mari."

Mari smiled at her friend. She had her head so that her hair was entirely off screen. The only parts of her face that could be seen were one eye, her mouth, nose, and one of the jet-black cranial lines on her forehead.

"Hey I just wanted to ask your opinion on something before I went ahead and finished." Mari moved all the way into the picture and Sheela saw that she had dyed a small portion of her black hair a light brown color. "Well? What do you think? Should I dye the rest of it?"

Sheela looked at her friend's hair like an appraiser might a diamond ring. "I like it Mari, but you might want to go a shade darker."

Mari nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sheela. Oh and I also wanted to make sure that you have some Levo snacks. Your date can't eat Dextro."

"Well that eliminates Turians..." Sheela whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh um nothing. Yeah I have some Levo foods and drinks."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Sheela."

"Bye Mari."

* * *

**There you go. Please remember to leave a review and maybe you could try to guess what species the mystery girl is. Also if there is anything you might like to see as in maybe visits with the rest of the team please message me or leave your suggestion in your review.**


	8. Sheela's Day

**Greetings and salutations, my beautiful people. I have your new chapter all ready for you to read and enjoy. Remember to review when you've finished reading!**

* * *

Sheela's eyes lids fluttered open and her gaze fell on her small alarm clock. "You have got to be kidding me." She had hoped to wake up around eight so that she would have plenty of time to get the house ready before the girls arrived at noon. Much to her dismay, however, the clock read five in the morning. _Well, at least I don't have to rush..._

Reluctantly Sheela rose out of bed and turned off the alarm trigger. She made quick work of preparing for her guests and when she had finished placing and labeling the snacks and drinks, cleaning the living room and kitchen, and sweeping the front and back porch she went back to her bedroom and straightened things up with a sigh. "Finally..."

Sheela glanced again at her clock. "nine-o-clock... Yeah, I've got time." she said to herself. Grabbing her towel she made her way over to the bathroom for a nice long shower.

* * *

Sheela was half-asleep standing under the hot water of the shower and had lost track of time. She finally exited the shower and wrapped her hair up with one towel and wrapped another around her waist. When she exited the bathroom she turned and was frozen with mixed shock and embarrassment.

There, standing in the hall, was Marinthia'Kon vas Weibchen, a wide smile on her face. Sheela glanced over the other Quarian's shoulder to the clock on the wall which read ten past noon. "Mari! I totally lost track of time! I..." Mari stepped to the side and Sheela lost her ability to form a sentence when she saw the person who had been concealed by her friend.

The girl was slightly shorter than Sheela, standing at five feet tall. She was extremely skinny with a modest build. Small features, a small nose, beautiful brown eyes, light-brown hair, and snow-like white skin. She was without a doubt the most beautiful human girl Sheela had ever laid her eyes on.

Sheela blushed brightly and hurriedly retreated to her bedroom locking the door behind her. _Keelah, I have never been this embarrassed in my life... _Sheela quickly dried her hair and tried make herself as presentable as possible. When she stepped back not the hallway the human girl had gone to the living room and Mari was waiting just outside her door.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Sheela. I'm sorry." she said with an apologetic tone.

"It's alright..."

Mari grabbed her friends arm and gently pulled her toward the living room. "Yaneet called me. She said she won't be able to make it so it's just you, me and..." Mari paused as they entered the living room and pointed to the human girl. "Rebecca."

Rebecca jumped slightly when her name was mentioned, she had not been paying any attention to what was happening around her. She had been too focused on the thought of the gorgeous Quarian in the towel.

Mari smiled. "Sheela, meet Rebecca Schweitzer. Rebecca this is Sheela'Vae vas Rannoch." Mari gently pushed Sheela toward Rebecca and retreated to the back porch, grabbing a snack bar from the table on her way out.

Sheela stumbled a little and smiled nervously at her "date" as she sat next to her on the couch. Rebecca smiled back kindly and Sheela wouldn't have noticed that the human was nervous if she hadn't been wringing her hands in her lap.

The pair sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until Rebecca finally spoke up. "You um... You shouldn't have been embarrassed when I saw you in your towel. You have no reason to be embarrassed." Another pause for a brief time. "You looked really um..." Rebecca trailed off and went back to wringing her hands in her lap.

Sheela felt encouraged by what she was saying and hesitantly moved her arm around Rebecca's shoulders. "Thanks... I wasn't sure if you would like me. I didn't think a beautiful girl like you would have much interest in a Quarian..."

Rebecca looked over to Sheela and smiled happily. "I have no idea what you mean. I think you look beautiful... If you don't mind my saying so..." The young human snuggled closer to her Quarian companion.

"I don't mind if you don't mind me saying that you are really cute." Sheela replied with an enamored smile.

A loud splash shattered the mood and brought the pair's attention away from each other and toward the back door. "Come on" Sheela said as she stood from the couch. "Let's go see what Mari is doing, Rebecca." Sheela offered a hand to help the girl up and smiled brightly at her.

* * *

Mari had taken the opportunity to change into her one-piece swim suit and jump into the pool. Rebecca and Sheela looked at each other for a moment and decided to join her.

"You can change in my room if you like." Sheela said "Just let me grab my swim suit" Sheela quickly went to her room to grab her one-piece and went to the bathroom to change.

Sheela stepped out a couple minutes later and proceeded to the pool. Looking around she noticed that Rebecca was not out yet and sat on the edge with her legs dangling in the water.

Mari spotted her friend and swam over to the side of the pool near her. "So?... What do you think?" she asked eagerly.

"I like her. I think she likes me too." Sheela replied giddily "Where did you find her anyway?"

Mari hopped up and sat next to her friend on the side of the pool. "Why don't I just take care of all this at once." she said with a smile.

"Rebecca is a transfer student of sorts. She has been jumping from foster family to foster family ever since her parents died in the reaper attack on Earth. Before your dad kicked their butts." the girls chuckled for a moment and Mari continued. "She has been living with my family for about a month now. She has been studying medicine on her own for three years..."

Mari glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Oh and most importantly" she added in a whisper as she leaned closer to her friend's ear "She is behind you in a bikini."

* * *

Later that evening Mari, being somehow stricken with sudden exhaustion, had retreated to the bedroom leaving Sheela and Rebecca alone in the living room. The pair were huddled close together under a large blanket on the couch. They had all just taken turns showering, however Rebecca and Sheela had not yet put on anything but their robes.

"Hmm... How about... Titanic?" Rebecca said thoughtfully as she browsed through different vids on her omnitool. Looking over at her Quarian companion she was met with a shocked expression.

"Isn't that the name of some old Earth vessel that crashed killing hundreds?!" Sheela exclaimed quietly warranting a giggle from Rebecca.

"Well yes but in the movie there is this wonderful romance story..."

Sheela gently cut her friend off with a poke to the side. "If you want romance then I have the perfect show for us." she said as she pulled up Fleet and Flotilla on her omnitool and transferred it to the vid screen on the wall.

Rebecca smiled and put her arm around Sheela as the movie began. Sheela leaned her head onto the Human's shoulder and sighed happily. _Perfect..._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review.**


	9. Good Start

**My readers, my dear readers. I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. Life happens, as I'm sure you know. I have had a lot of stressful things over the last few weeks and I really don't want to bore you with the details. Suffice it to say that life kind of went out the airlock. Everything is steeling down now and I have here a nice LONG chapter for you. There length wish granted. I tried to put this story us three days ago but for some reason it refused to upload. Anyway here it is. The next installment, chapter, episode if your feeling poetic, of Mass Effect: Life.**

* * *

Rebecca woke up early the next morning. She had always been an early riser, ever since she was a child. Taking a brief look around she smiled remembering the movie she had watched the previous night with the girl she could only describe as perfection.

_She's cute. She's funny. She's completely brilliant._ Rebecca paused in her thoughts for a moment when she realized that the young Quarian was still laying with her head nestled in Rebecca's lap as a pillow. Sheela had fallen asleep about ten minutes before the credits began to roll on their vid. _And she doesn't even snore._

Rebecca slowly shifted her position on the couch and replaced the cushion of her lap with a pillow beneath Sheela's head. _There, now to make you a little breakfast..._

* * *

Shepard was shaken awake early in the morning by Nyreen. The Turian was standing over him with a stern look on her face. He didn't dare say it but he thought he could sense a bit of arousal as well. _Oh great..._

"Shepard get up. I am done with the preparations, I just need you to go get Ari out of bed while I get started in the AV room you set up for me." Nyreen was practically shaking with excitement and Shepard didn't see any possible way he would get more rest so with a somewhat reluctant nod he got up off the couch and headed for the door to Aria's private living quarters.

When Shepard opened the door to the Asari's quarters he faltered for a moment. The phrase "living quarters" didn't exactly fit. The living room section which he had just stepped into was nearly the size of the old Chorra's Den back on the Citadel.

A circular bar counter sat in the center of the room with several rare wines and beers from different worlds. Across the room was a small archway which lead back to the bedchamber and the Aria's private restroom.

As Shepard stepped past the bar on his way to the bedchamber he even noticed a bottle of '47 Château Picard. _Hmmm good brand. I'll have to have Nyreen sneak a bottle out for me..._

As he crossed the threshold into Aria's bedchamber Shepard had expected to find the Asari still in the bed, however she was nowhere to be seen. After a moment of looking around Shepard paused and listened intently.

There was a faint sound of singing coming from the bathroom. After a few moments Shepard was able to recognize the words.

"Let the Moon's shining light

Light two lovers with it's rays

Though I know that dawn will set

Us on course for-"

Aria stepped outside of her bathroom wearing a fluffy pink robe that had the name "Nyreen" stitched into the fabric near the chest area. As soon as she saw Shepard she stopped singing and froze. The look of shock on her face was like that of a girl who had been caught sneaking into the boys locker room.

Before Shepard could say anything he was suspended in the air by the neck in a blue haze. The Asari stepped closer with pure fury in her eyes. Unfortunately for Aria the robe she wore took a great deal of the threat out of her appearance. She slowly lowered Shepard toward her face and spoke with a near silent and yet seemingly omnipotent voice.

"I swear by the Goddess... If you ever tell anyone about this I will destroy you. I will rip you to shreds and feed whatever is left of you to the fucking Vorcha. Then I'll sell your pretty little wife and daughter into Batarian slavery. Do you understand?"

Shepard nodded slowly and whispered "Yes ma'am."

The Queen dropped her victim to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. "Now." she moved over toward her large ruby colored bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Shepard stood and rubbed his sore neck. "Well the owner of that robe wanted me to bring you out for your anniversary present. She's very eager to give it to-" Shepard's voice failed him as he turned and faced the Asari. Aria had taken the opportunity to disrobe and was standing stark nude before a large wardrobe near the bed.

Aria glanced over to Shepard with an annoyed look. "For the love of... Come on Shepard. You and I both know I'm not the first nude Asari you have ever seen. Now put your tongue back in your mouth." Aria paused as she slipped into a sleek, tight bodysuit. "And lets go."

* * *

Mari walked out into the kitchen with her suitcase in hand. When she saw that Rebecca was up and cooking while Sheela still lay asleep on the couch she couldn't suppress a slight giggle.

"Hey Rebecca," she whispered quietly, shaking her suitcase a little, "I'm going to go on home." the young human gave her friend a confused look.

"But we were going to stay for another two days..."

"Well I am going back early. It's alright if you stay. I'm certain Sheela won't mind having some more alone time with you..." Mari tip toed lightly to the front door and was almost gone when she stuck her head back inside and added "And I bet you don't mind the idea too much either."

With that Mari was gone, leaving only Rebecca and her new... interest in the house. _Hmmmm_. She thought to herself. _This will be a wonderful couple of days._

About a hour later Rebecca had finally finished breakfast for herself and her Quarian companion. She left her humble plate of pancakes and eggs on the table next to the significantly more extravagant Quarian dish, who's name she had found herself incapable of pronouncing, she had prepared for Sheela.

She slowly moved over to her sleeping beauty and hesitated as she tried to think of a gentle way to wake her. After a moment she lowered her face close to the young Quarian's and gently ran her fingers through her hair. "Wake up Sheela," she said softly "I made you breakfast."

Sheela yawned and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Rebecca so close to her she gave a sweet smile and raised her left hand from her side up to the Human's shoulder and gave it a caring squeeze.

"Good morning sleepy head," Rebecca said teasingly "I hope I didn't end a happy dream." The Human smiled and continued running her fingers through Sheela's hair.

"You did but that's ok," Sheela replied as she sat up and gently tugged Rebecca down into her lap. "The real thing is better than any dream." She finished as she kissed the Human's cheek.

"Aaaw... Charmer." Rebecca said, blushing. She gave the Quarian a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, I made us breakfast."

"What about Mari?.

Rebecca stood and moved toward the kitchen "She went home. She thought we could use some alone time."

Sheela smiled and stood to follow the Human. _No argument here._

After breakfast they each took a brief shower and decided to go for a walk down on the beach. As they walked they chatted about idle things. Not really broaching any important subjects. After they had been walking for a while Sheela lightly took her partner's hand in hers and squeezed it softly, eliciting a happy sigh from the young Human.

"Hey what's that?" Rebecca said, pointing toward the opening to the cave at the base of the cliff.

"Oh that's our cave. I haven't been in there for a couple years now." Sheela looked to her companion and giggled when she saw her giving the "puppy dog eyes."

"Can we go inside? Please? I love exploring. Besides who better to look around a dark cave with than you?" Rebecca smiled hopefully with so much excitement in her eyes that Sheela simply couldnt resist.

"Alright my little kiss up. Let's go."

"Awww you said 'my' little kiss up." Rebecca gave Sheela a kiss on the cheek and rushed on ahead. _Yep_, Sheela thought. _Great day already._

* * *

Shepard and aria stepped out onto the overlook. It was still rather strange to Shepard seeing the club entirely empty. _Well at least nobody is around to serve me a poisoned drink._

Aria walked straight to her couch and sat facing Shepard. "Well? Where is she? I swear if this is some kind of-"

Aria's threat was cut off but a brief buzz from the main view screen in the center of Afterlife. "Now, now Ari. Is that any way to talk to a guest?" came Nyreen's voice over the intercom.

Shepard had still been facing the screen when it came on but quickly looked away when he saw exactly what Nyreen's surprise was going to be. Aria stood abruptly and turned to see what Shepard had seen.

Nyreen was on the screen wearing next to nothing. Her plated flesh was almost entirely exposed and she was slowly spinning around a pole. When she saw Aria she stopped and began playing with the thin fabric of her clothes.

"Dear Ari, maybe of you behave I'll let you get under my plates," she said with a seductive wink. "Thank you for the help Shepard, I left something for you outside the private entrance. Now please run along, I have a show to do."

Before Aria had a chance to kick him out Shepard briskly exited the club. Just as the door shut behind him he heard the club music begin to play. _Damn... Aria is one lucky..._

Shepard paused in his thought when he saw a large bottle with a red ribbon on it and a small card laying next to it. Picking up the card, Shepard smiled as he read.

"Thanks for the help. I don't think you will be seeing much of us for a few days. Hope you enjoy the gift." signed Nyreen.

When Shepard lifted the bottle and read the label he gave a small chuckle. "Guess she read my mind." Shepard headed back to the apartment with card in one hand and '47 Château Picard in the other.

* * *

**There you have it readers. I hope you liked it. Bonus points to whoever gets the wine reference. Please remember to review and comment. Your reviews are honestly what inspires me to keep writing. Till next time, auf wiedersehn.**


	10. Unexpected Events

**My dear readers, I have returned. After a lot of thought and consideration, I have come to a conclusion about the letters I have recieved. I recieved several letters from readers who were unhappy with Sheela being a lesbian. Many of them wrote extremely angry letters and some even threatened me. Others called me an "ungodly heathen who shall burn in hell." I have chosen to ignore these people. At first their arguments gave me pause and made me dig deep into myself to find motivation to do anything. Now I realize this: Homosexuality is a genetically induced inclination. People are born that way. What kind of a god would make someone a certain way and immediately damn them because of it? No god would. I feel comfortable now in continuing this story. Faithfully and happily.**

**Thank you to those of you who stuck with me through all of this. I got several supportive messages when I announced that I would be taking a break. I sincerely appreciate your support and kindness.**

* * *

Shepard arrived back at the apartment still smiling about the little gift he had received. While he waited for the decontamination unit to finish he checked his schedule on his omnitool. _Alright... we leave for the Citadel tomorrow. Better start packing. _The door opened and Shepard stalled for a moment before he exited the chamber. Standing in the middle of the room were Zaeed and Jack, screaming at each other.

"Now you listen you stupid biotic bitch. I'm never going to ask you for a damn thing. I'm telling you!" Zaeed said, his face inches from Jack's.

"And you listen to me you dried up sack of shit! You won't be _telling _me a damn thing! You just lost the right to your freedom!"

"You mean..." Zaeed began but stopped short.

"Yes, you stupid fucker. I'll marry you." Jack said with a wicked grin.

Shepard just stood in the doorway and coughed lightly. "Uh... I'm back..."

They both turned and looked at Shepard, nobody spoke. Zaeed was still in some mild shock. Jack was smiling like a giddy, demonic school girl. Shepard looked down at the bottle of wine in his hand and sighed.

"Here," he said handing the bottle to Jack. "Congratulations on the engagement."

Shepard stepped around the pair and headed for the bathroom. Shepard had been looking forward to a good shower. As he stepped inside he heard the shower already running and locked the door behind him. _Just the thing I needed..._ Shepard quickly disrobed and slipped into the shower behind his wife. Before Tali had time to notice him he began lightly running two fingers down and back up her spine. "I'm home honey."

Tali jumped at the sudden contact but then smiled and turned to face her husband. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"And just where have you been all night?" She asked with mock suspicion in her voice. "Not planning on leaving me to run off with some turian girl are you, mister Shepard?"

Shepard chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not dear. You're the only dextro for me. But you already knew that," Shepard gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Didn't you, misses Shepard?"

The pair shared a long kiss and almost missed the quiet chime of Tali's omnitool. Reluctantly Tali pulled away and examined the notification. "it's from the Admiralty board..." Tali opened the message and started reading. Tali let out a gasp and stopped reading for a moment.

"What's the matter Tali? What's going on?" Shepard asked, moving around to view the message over her shoulder. Shepard read for a moment and then reached the news that had hit his wife so hard. "We're going home. Now."

* * *

Sheela and Rebecca explored the cave for several hours. Around five in the evening the pair re-emerged. Rebecca had been so fascinated by the different gems and formations inside that Sheela thought she would pass out from sheer excitement. All along the way they had both been collecting various things from the floor and walls. Loose gems, geodes, pieces of the multicolored rock. Rebecca had a small collection and to her knoledge, so did Sheela. Sheela had actually collected a great deal of gems and had stashed them in her pockets with plans in her mind forming from the beginning of their journey.

When the two reached the house once again nearly three hours had passed and they were both hungry enough to eat an elcor. Sheela quickly dashed to her room to hide her collection. While Sheela was gone, Rebecca started work on dinner and turned on the some classical music. Rebecca searched through the cabinets pulling out dextro ingredients for a special stew for Sheela and vegetables for herself.

Sheela came back out after a few minutes and helped Rebecca cook. Dinner was finished in less than half an hour and the pair sat across from each other at the dinner table. Sheela enjoying her stew and Rebecca eating a small salad. After a little while Sheela looked at Rebecca inquisitively and gestured toward her food.

"Are you not going to have anything else? No meat or anything?" She asked with a mildly puzzled look.

Rebecca s,miles and shook her head. "Nope, I never eat meat. I'm a vegetarian."

"I thought that all Humans ate meat."

"Nope, some of us prefer just eating vegetables and dairy. I've just never enjoyed meat."

Sheela finished her food and stood to take the plate to the sink. "Well, you are one strange Human." Letting that hang in the air for a moment, she walked up behind her companion and kissed her on the cheek. "But, that's OK. I like strange."

* * *

Tali and Shepard arrived in the Quarian capital late that night. Though they were exhausted, they rushed to the hospital where they met with all but one member of the Admiralty board. When a doctor came out to fill them all in on the patient's condition only Tali was told she could go in.

Tali walked into the sterile room thought the decontamination chamber. She wringed her hands in front of her, trying to hold back tears. She couldn't contain herself any longer when she saw Shala'Raan laying in the bed. She was bandaged from the hips all the way to her underarms. The admiral opened her eyes wearily and gave a weak, pained smile to Tali. The younger Quarian came closer and kneeled beside her auntie's bed, laying her head on the admiral's chest, and cried.

Raan had been shot seven times in various spots on her torso by a guy in the crowd at a speech she was giving. No one had been able to catch the guy, but he did drop his gun. For now the investigation was on hold while the admiral recovered.

It was decided that it would be best for Tali to stay with Raan while Shepard went home with their bags and checked on Sheela.

* * *

Sheela and Rebecca were sitting in their swim suits on the edge of the pool behind the house. The sun was setting on the horizon and the pair had just finished swimming. Sheela put her arm around the young Human. Smiling, she kissed her on the cheek.

"Rebecca?"

"hmm?"

"I never actually asked you, so I guess now is a good time." Sheela slid down into the pool and looked up at Rebecca, holding herself up with one hand on either side of the young Human. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked, a cute and hopeful look in her eyes.

Rebecca gave a gleeful chirp and smiled widely. "Of course I will!" Rebecca changed her expression to a sly smirk. "Now'" she began, sliding down in front of her new girlfriend. "Come here, cutie." The two started kissing and shut their eyes, enjoying the kiss. Neither of them heard the back door slide open when Shepard stepped out onto the back deck.

"Sheela, I'm..." Shepard's voice dropped out when he saw his daughter kissing a bikini clad girl in the pool. He dropped his bag and the two jumped, looking up at him.

"Oh... Dad..."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. my return is finalized. I once again feel comfortable writing. Anyway, once again with the light hearted news. I am trying to raise DA points on my Deviant Art account. If you have an account, and really like my work, either here or there, then please consider leaving a donation. No, I won't become one of those "give me money" writers, I'm just looking for fan support from anyone with points to spare. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, please, please review.**


	11. Developments

**I have not been updating as often as I like, and I apologize. I have started my senior year and I have had a lot of odd stuff going on in my life. I hope you can understand. I must add that I will be having a contest at the end of this chapter, so be sure to read the author's note. Please enjoy the next piece of my humble contribution to the Mass Effect community.**

* * *

Sheela looked up from the pool at her father with a frightened look. She hadn't expected her parents home for another week or so, and now she had been caught kissing her new, bikini clad girlfriend in the pool. Her parents didn't even know she was into girls.

_I'm dead... I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so so dead. What am I gonna do?! There is no explaining this away... I'll probably be lucky if they even let me leave the house again for the next year and a half. What am I-_ Sheela's thoughts were interrupted when Shepard pointed at her and then back at the house. Sheela slowly nodded and followed her father into the house, her head hanging low.

Rebecca stood in the pool, trembling in fear. She had just been caught with Commander Shepard's daughter, and he didn't seem happy about it. After the door shut behind the two, Rebecca got out of the water and dried off nervously. "M-maybe I should leave..." she said to herself, still a little fearful. "No, I am not going to abandon Sheela like that. I'll just um..." Rebecca paused, looking around she saw the patio table and chairs and decided to sit. "I'll just wait out here..."

* * *

Shepard handed his daughter a towel and waited for her to dry off before gesturing for her to sit at the dining room table. Sheela sat down and looked up at her dad, still trying to figure out what he was going to do. The ex-commander sat across from his daughter and finally broke the stone cold expression he had held up until this point with a sly smile.

"W-why are you smiling?" Sheela asked, confused.

Shepard chuckled. "Because my little girl is finally putting herself out there." Shepard's face got more stern for a moment "you are still in trouble for having her over without asking first."

Sheela's jaw dropped. "You mean... You mean you don't mind that she's... well..." Sheela faltered for a moment, struggling to believe that her father wasn't angry.

"That she's a girl?" Shepard finished for his daughter. She nodded. "Sweetheart, of course I don't mind. What ever makes my little girl happy is OK with me."

"Really?..." Sheela asked, her shock beginning to subside.

"Yes, honey." Shepard stood up and smiled lovingly at his daughter. "Really."

Sheela bolted from her chair and hugged her father. "Thank you for understanding, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Shelly. Now why don't you introduce me to the lovely lady." Shepard smiled and put his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they walked out the back door.

* * *

Rebecca was confused at first by the smile on Shepard's face, but when her girlfriend ran over and hugged her she knew it was all OK. The young human smiled nervously at the ex-commander, clinging a little tighter to her girlfriend than she intended.

Sheela gently broke away and smiled happily at Rebecca.

"Hey, its alright." Sheela said soothingly, lightly running her right hand down Rebecca's left arm and taking her hand. "Relax, daddy doesn't mind."

Sheela turned and smiled at her father and gently tugged Rebecca in front of her. "Dad, this is Rebecca. My girlfriend."

Shepard smiled down at the younger Human and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Rebecca shook his hand and finally managed to relax. "The pleasure is mine Commander Shepard."

Shepard chuckled, putting his arm around the girl and gently leading her toward the house. "I haven't been addressed by rank in a long time. Come inside for a minute I need to talk to you alone for a bit." Rebecca looked back over her shoulder to Sheela nervously as the door slid shut behind her.

* * *

Tali had fallen asleep in a surprisingly comfortable chair next to Raan. The elder Quarian had spent about half an hour convincing Tali to get some sleep and she was glad that she had finally been headed. Raan was about to drift to sleep herself when suddenly all the lights in the hospital room flickered and went out. Before there was time for anyone to react the dim emergency lights came on, lighting the room with a soft red glow.

Outside the room Raan could hear people talking to each other with obvious confusion in their voices. It was then that the walls shook. Two loud and near simultaneous explosions rocked the hospital. Patients and visitors screamed. Doctors and nurses ran to and fro trying to find some explanation. Tali woke with a jolt and a loud yelp at the sound of the explosions.

"What on Rannoch?! Auntie, are you alright? What was that?" Tali asked frantically as she launched herself to her auntie's bedside.

"I don't know, Tali. Go see what-" Raan was cut off by the sound of the guards that had been posted outside her room.

"Maybe we should go check that out."

"No, we should... Keelah! they've got-" The second Quarian was dead before he could finish his sentence. Boots could be heard pounding the ground as several men ran along the corridor.

"Find her room. We don't leave till we squeeze the life from that arrogant neck!" The words came from a, most likely Human, merc outside the room and a bit down the hall. Tali quickly moved over and hit the emergency lock down on the decon unit, sealing the inner and outer doors.

"Auntie, we're in trouble. What are we gonna do?" Tali was beginning to panic so Raan reached to lightly hold her arm.

"Tali, call your husband." Raan said calmly with a weak smile.

* * *

Shepard was sitting with his daughter and Rebecca when he got a call on his omnitool. Checking the picture her saw his favorite picture of his wife and smiled. The former commander excused himself and went outside. "Hey honey," he said as he answered the call, putting his arm up to look at the vid-link. "What's with the low lighting?"

Tali was acting nervous and jumpy, her voice was shaky and her eyes filled with fear. "John, some people have cut the power to the hospital. They are here to get auntie Raan. I locked down the room but it is only a matter of time before they find us and get in here."

"Tali, I am on my way. Don't go anywhere, stay quiet, and please stay safe. I love you Tali, I'll be there soon."

* * *

**Alright, first off be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought. Now for the contest. I will award a $50 GameStop gift card to the first person that messages me the name of the source of the following quote. No, I am not joking. I will send it to any provided address, but don't give me the address unless I tell you that you win. Here is the quote: "You can do anything you want in the world. Once." Ready... Set... Go!**


End file.
